


Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the prompt things for this fandom are dead so I guess I’ll just post it here.If you want to comment with your prompts for others to find easier go ahead I don’t mind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Prompt

Various companions see the tardis and go knock on the door “Doctor”

During the 13th’s time I can see graham in particular answering with “Hey Doc someone is looking for you”


End file.
